User blog:Vitios/Alternate Viktor
Starting making a custom champion, but it turned similar to . So instead, I made the custom champion into an alternate version of Viktor. Some of the numbers are taken directly from Viktor, so they may not work with the new skills. Champion Info Viktor, the Machine Herald is a champion in League of Legends Abilities Viktor tosses out a device that does magic damage to the first enemy it hits. After hitting an enemy or at the end of it's range, the device will fly back to where it was thrown from. If Viktor is no longer at that location, the device will simply fall on the ground, remaining there for 3 seconds. Viktor can reactivate this ability to cause the device to fall early. If Viktor is there to catch the device, Viktor gains a shield equal to a percentage of the damage the device dealt. Additionally, the cooldown of Power Transfer will be set to 3 seconds if Viktor catches the device. * 2000 |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 260 40% damage dealt |cooldown=9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 |cost=45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Viktor throws a gravity field to a target location. The gravity field slows enemies on it, and slowly increases slow strength and diameter over 1.5 seconds. Once the field reaches maximum size, enemies inside of it will take magic damage and be stunned for 1 second. If Gravity Field is deployed on top of a device from Power Transfer, the field's slow will be increased by 10%. * 400 - 500 |leveling= 50 / 80 / 120 / 170 / 230 30% - 40% |cooldown=17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=625 }} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that sweeps across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. If the chaos beam hits a Power Transfer device, the device will explode to stun enemies around it. |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cooldown=13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 |cost=70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Viktor conjures a Chaos Storm to a location, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. After the initial damage, the storm will continue to deal magic damage to enemies inside of it every second. The storm can be controlled by holding ALT and right-clicking. Chaos Storm's damage and speed get weaker the furthur it is from Viktor. If the storm goes too far away, it will die. Chaos Storm drains mana every second. If the storm hits enemies affected by a gravity field, they will take 10% more damage from the storm. * 400 |leveling= 30 / 50 / 70 150 / 250 / 350 |cooldown=10 |cost=35 |costtype=mana per second |range=700 }} Hex Cores Gravitic Rift Core, Energy Focus Core, Chaos Stabilizer Core, and Energy Preservation Core are all built from the basic Hex Core, which is unique to Viktor and can be bought and sold in the shop. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items